


Best investment

by Cloakseeker



Series: Moments We Share [16]
Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5367737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloakseeker/pseuds/Cloakseeker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I do not own the Divergent series. Tobias and Tris remember how they got their big platform bed all those years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best investment

Best investment

Tris' POV

Tomorrow is another Choosing Ceremony. I can't believe it has been nine years since I left Abnegation and joined Dauntless. So much has changed since. But I can't complain. I have a wonderful life here in my new faction. I'm a leader, I have great friends, I have my husband, Tobias, and our four wonderful children: Andy our oldest, who is seven years old, Rose, our five year old daughter and the three year old twins, Milo and Johanna. I couldn't be happier.

Tobias slips into our big comfy bed next to me and snuggles. I love his arms wrapped around me, keeping me safe and warm.

"What are you thinking about?" he asks nuzzling my neck.

"What a great life we have" I answer

"The best life anyone could ever hope for. I won't have enough days to thank you for all you have given me" he says and kisses my shoulder.

"We've both given and received, it's not a one way street, honey" I say and rub his arm that is wrapping itself around my chest. I know what he's up to. "You are a naughty boy, Mr. Eaton" I say and turn in his arms.

"Look who's talking. Just this morning you woke me with a mind-blowing…" he doesn't get to finish because a loud rumble outside our bedroom window startles us both. We both look outside and see the raging thunderstorm unfolding. I look from it to my husband and as if on cue all our kids rush into our bedroom.

"Mommy, daddy" Jo cries and is the first to crawl into the bed, followed by Milo and then Rose. Andy is the last to come and while he is the oldest I know that he sometimes gets scared by the loud thunder.

"Come on in, kids" Tobias says. I know that sometimes he likes to complain that they come into our bedroom just when he's about to get some, but he loves having them here as much as I do, maybe even more.

Milo, being a little mama's boy, crawls right next to me and Andy lies down next to him. Jo on the other hand is a little braver than Rose when it comes to thunderstorms, even though she immediately starts crying when she's startled, but once she's in our big, platform bed she calms down. Rose on the other hand always needs to snuggle close to her daddy, who she knows will always protect her no matter what.

"I vaguely remember you mention something like this when we bought this bed" I say to my husband and he raises an eyebrow. Jo, being very curious, sits up to look from me to her dad and scowls.

"Want to know" she demands.

"Alright, just stop looking at me like that. Where's your pretty little smile?" Tobias asks our youngest daughter. She instantly smiles at her father and he grins back. "When mommy and I moved into this apartment we didn't have any furniture" he starts saying but Milo has already his first question.

"Did you sleep on the floor?" he asks.

"No. Before we moved here mommy and I went to the furniture store to buy all we needed to make this our home, for us and for you" he says and looks at me lovingly.

"We were here too?" Jo asks.

"No, sweetie. Back then it was just me and daddy" I tell her. "But we already knew we wanted you. All four of you" I say.

"When I saw this bed I knew immediately this is it, but mommy wasn't so convinced" Tobias continues.

"How did you convince mommy?" Rose asks.

"I told her to close her eyes and imagine how our kids would come into our bedroom and climb into bed with us just to cuddle" he tells them. I remember it. We were still courting and he was so sweet when he offered me this mental image instead of a wild night filled with love making. I always knew he is a sweetheart and now with our kids he is just amazing. They couldn't wish for a better dad than him.

"I remember you had this crazy idea that we would have ten kids" I say and the children turn to look at me.

"Really?" Andy asks with a chuckle.

"I'm still working on that to happen" Tobias says.

"Yeah, you keep working. Ain't gonna happen. You got your four kids you said you wanted" I say and look him straight in the eyes.

"That I did" he says and kisses Rose's head then bends forward to kiss Jo and Andy gets up to kiss his daddy too.

"Me too" Milo fusses and I help him bend over his siblings. Tobias lifts himself up to help me with Milo and kisses his head too.

"What about me?" I ask and pout. Tobias rolls his eyes and smiles and then gets out of bed. He quickly walks over to my side and sits down. He caresses my cheek and then captures my lips in a tender kiss. We don't let it deepen, since the kids are here and watching us.

"I love you, Tris" he says when we part.

"I love you, too, Tobias" I say and smile. He gets up and as he returns to his side to slip back in he looks at me and says:

"Told you it's a long term investment" he says pointing toward the bed.

"Yeah, you did" I say and roll my eyes. Best investment of our lives.


End file.
